If We Ever Meet Again
by xwarmembrace
Summary: Daddy's little girl will always end up with the dangerous boy. AU. HannaxWilden.


AU couple, AU storyline, AU everything. I just want to make this clear. But I'm pretty proud of myself; I'm the first person to write a Wilden/Hanna fanfic! Take that Ezra/Aria. Hanna/Wilden will always win. (; I'm kidding around. But yeah, I should probably start now.

I pranced into the club, my fake ID in hand. I was at the ripe old age of 16. I have every right in the world to go out and have fun. Bars may be against the rules, but who gives a shit about rules anyway?

I linked arms with my favorite girls - Aria, Emily, Spencer. I didn't know the other people with us. I'm pretty sure it was Emily's friend or something and Aria's current boyfriend. She gets a new one every once in a while. She's definately... alluring to most guys.

We all beamed. This was an epiphany. A new experience, if you will. It was just so liberating. I felt free. I can do whatever I want now and no one will care. They're all wasted too!

Spencer decided to break my train of thoughts. "WE'RE IN A BAR!" She yelled ecstatically.

And I thought Spencer was the smart one. "And we're going to get kicked out of the bar if you keep acting like that." I whispered half jokingly.

She glared, as she stumbled away to the actual bar. Naturally, we all followed. I wasn't planning on drinking yet honestly. Drinking wasn't exactly my forte. I don't like losing control, but Aria offered to pay for my drink. You never turn down anything free.

I sipped my shot of some girly fruity drink, as my gaze fell to a very muscular blond guy. He was pretty... sexy. Everything inside of me wanted to walk over there and say hi, but he was way out of my league. He was probably my mom's age or something.

But for an old guy...

Aria smirked, "You're looking at that Wilden guy, eh?"

I cocked my eyebrow, "Wilden?"

"You don't go out clubbing often, do you?" I didn't respond. She already knew that answer. She leaned over, whispering, "He has a... erm... reputation."

"Reputation?" I murmered back.

She sighed, "He's a manwhore, Hanna."

And I think that turned me on even more.

"Dare me to go talk to him?"

"Do you want to?"

"Do I need to answer that?" I smirked, as I chugged another shot down my throat.

I pranced over to the other side of the room. "Hey." I said. I attempted to flirt with my eyes, but Katy Perry was probably better at this than I was.

"Hello there." He smirked flirtaciously. Well, at least I think he was being flirtacious. Maybe he was being friendly. Or maybe he was grossed out. Why can't I read this guy?

I didn't really know what to say. I wasn't one of to just desperatly waltz up to strangers at bars.

"So, you come here often?" Really, Hanna? Really?

"Are you trying to hit on me?"

"You wish." I chuckled, flashing my winning smile at him. He forced out a laugh too. "I hear you could get anyone here anyway." I probably shouldn't have said that.

"What?"

"Well, you know, my friend said -"

"And you trust your friend? Who IS your friend?"

I hesitated, but I motioned to my table. "Which one?" He asked, half heartedly.

"The one with pink streaks." I murmered.

"Ah. I banged her last week."

"What?" My jaw almost fell to the ground. No wonder she called him a manwhore.

"Whoa, chill out." He laughed at me, "I don't even know her. Or you, actually. What's your name again?"

"Hanna." I should've given him my fake name - Alison. "And you are?"

"You know who I am."

"Yeah, and you're just as conceited as they say." I grinned. He smiled back. A gorgeous smile... "Don't smile at me like that. I know your type, hon."

He cocked his eyebrow, "My type?"

"Yeah. You're dangerous. I would have to be a complete idiot to trust you."

"And this is coming from the girl that was pining to talk to me."

"What are you insinuating, Wilden?" He must have thought I was joking, but I was being serious. I'm not desperate. Anyone would be happy to be with me. You'd have to be stupid to not be.

He didn't answer my question. "I know your type, miss Hanna."

"Oh really? What 'type'?" I used air quotes around the word type. I didn't have a type. I was just me.

"You're that innocent blond girl. You're the girl next door. Daddy's little girl."

"You don't know me."

"Oh, but I'd like to." He confessed. I squinted my eyes slightly, suddenly smiling flirtaciously.

Shit. He just broke me. He knew he did too. Wilden pushed my hair back, cupping my face. He leaned in slowly.

Stop him, Hanna. Stop it, stop it, stop it.

He was inches away from my face as I decided to say something. "Was that supposed to seduce me?"

He was definitely caught of guard by my comment. He let go of me (unfortunately) and slightly .laughed. "Maybe," He winked, "Did it work?"

I slipped my hands around his neck, "Maybe." I mocked him playfully. My lips delicately pressed against his.

I didn't know what the hell I was doing, but I liked it. A little too much for my own good.

He pulled away. I was filled with mixed emotions - did I want him to or not? This was Wilden, a guy at least twice my age, who was also a really good kisser and had the nicest arms I've ever seen. He most likely has a six pack too. Oh god...

I stopped thinking about his abs. I was never so thankful for someone to speak before in my life. "So... I'm going to take that as a yes?" Wilden purred, kissing my neck softly. "Where do you want to take this?"

"Anywhere." I gave in. Damn hormones.

And that is how Wilden, the local manwhore, broke me. 


End file.
